


dim the lights and fall into you -

by dovbt (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Slow Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dovbt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for taylor, my muse</p>
    </blockquote>





	dim the lights and fall into you -

**Author's Note:**

> for taylor, my muse

the sheets under tyler’s back smell like hotel detergent, over-starched and too pristine for the world around him to seem real. everything around him has a dream-like quality to it, everything foggy, everything mixing together like there’s a film over his eyes that make the shapes dancing around his head in the dark blur together; his vision is fuzzy, the blood rushing through his veins slow like syrup, the press of josh’s hands against his hips making his skin burn and twitch and crawl. he thinks, groggily, that he might’ve floated away by now if josh wasn’t touching him, grounding him; he thinks that josh is the only thing still tethering him to this earth, this mattress, this hotel room.

josh’s lips press to his cheek, the corner of his mouth, the line of his jaw, the shell of his ear; it’s barely-there pressure, light as a feather, and tyler’s hands grip tighter to the skin of his hips, wordlessly asking more. their bare chests brush before pressing together completely as josh drops flush to his body, close proximity making tyler’s head spin and eyes close and a gasp split his lips. josh hums, the tiny noise he’s able to coax out of him soaking into his skin. tyler’s always quieter than expected when he gets him into bed, underneath him; he’s too quiet when josh’s teeth nick the skin of his throat, when his thumbs press disoriented circles into his hips.

tyler can feel every shift of josh’s ribs against his own as he breathes, and he’s drowning; drowning in the warmth of his skin pressed completely to his, drowning in the emotions clouding his head, drowning in the veil of velvet-thick heat that comes where josh presses his fingers. they dip to his thighs before curving around the skin, pressing them apart until they’re spread over the over-starched sheets, settling between them. his lips never leave tyler’s skin; he nips at the flesh and he licks a stripe up the column of his throat to mouth at the underside of his jaw, fingers moving to tangle in the hem of red boxer-briefs, question mark in his eyes when they flit up to meet tyler’s.

a nod later, the same red boxer-briefs are spread around the curve of tyler’s knees as josh slides them away from his thighs; tyler feels inexplicably, beautifully, wonderfully exposed when he’s naked under the prying gaze of josh. he settles back between his thighs, garment thrown over his shoulder, and he eyes tyler’s cock with a pink tongue flitting over his lips, hungriness dancing in his gaze. he’s no stranger to staring at tyler, but it’s more intimate now than when josh stares at him if they’re anywhere else, anywhere but here; more intimate when josh gets a hand wrapped around his cock, more intimate when tyler sighs, more intimate as his hips buck up.

slowly. josh moves so slowly. josh moves with intention, josh moves with purpose. wrist twisting, thumb sliding over tyler’s slit, warmth building in both their guts, the movement is dry and so _slow_ ; josh props up on his forearm, kissing tyler’s neck before tugging his hand up to his mouth to slick his palm with his own spit, tyler’s head spinning as josh’s hand moves down between them, wraps and tightens around his dick. he purrs into tyler’s ear, teeth tugging at the lobe, and tyler grinds his teeth, warm breath parting his lips in generous pants. kisses are pressed to his ear, to his cheek, to the corner of his mouth; tyler sighs with each press of josh’s lips, sighs as he moves his hand slowly between them.

tyler’s eyes glow, shine, sparkle, mouth parted, lips bitten red and swollen; josh tilts his chin back to look at his hand sliding from base to tip, flushed pink head poking out from between the curve of his fist, and he smiles messily when his eyes return to tyler’s equally-flushed face. their lips meet, slick with spit, soft as they press together, eyes closing, tyler’s hips rocking, josh’s hand moving. _slowly_. he’s so slow, drives tyler crazy, twists his guts up into knots that he doesn’t think will ever come undone. another shared kiss, a gasp parting tyler’s lips, josh’s tongue delving into his mouth; tyler sucks on the tip, mewling, thrusting to meet josh’s hand.

his lips quiver into a smile when josh leans down to his ear and murmurs about how he’s _so bad_ ; tyler’s fingers dig into the curves of his hips, smiles as he mumbles back, _just for you_. josh’s lips press to his cheek as his hand drags slowly down the base of his cock, twisting his wrist on the upstroke; tyler melts into the bedsheets, hands dragging from josh’s hips to cup his ass, pushing to drag him just that much closer. his kisses turn languid, mingled with hints of tongue and teeth that leave tyler panting, desperately chasing an edge he can’t get close enough to with how _slow_ josh’s hand is moving; he bucks up, trying to get him to move faster, but josh’s free hand moves to grip his hip, shoving him down against the mattress.

he tells him to have _patience_ , tells him to _be good_ as his tongue trails wetly over his skin, delves into the dip of his collarbone, sucks soft and slow like he has all the time in the world. tyler supposes they do have the entirety of the rest of their lives together, have all night and all morning to get each other off, but he wants josh’s hand fast and slick wrapped around his cock as if they’ll never touch each other again. he wants josh to pound him into the sheets until he can’t see the light of day, his nails scrabbling down the length of his back and drawing blood, teeth clashing, tongues tangling. he wants so much more than josh’s slow, heavy hand, josh’s slow, heavy touches, josh’s slow, heavy kisses.

tyler squeaks as josh’s thumb finds the sweet spot under the head of his cock, back arching up, toes curling in the air, fingers digging into his ass. josh asks him if he _likes that_ , and tyler smiles as he nods, pressing up into the touch-and-pull of josh’s hand moving around his cock, restricted by josh’s other hand firm over his hip. he’s unmoving, unwilling to let tyler actually take initiative in getting himself off; everything belongs to josh, is at his control, and he’s milking every second he gets of it. milking the sound tyler makes when he sucks on the lobe of his ear, milking the way his hips cock under the hand pressing them to the mattress, milking the way he mewls when josh tightens his grip around his dick.

 _please_ , tyler says at one point without realizing, teeth making home in the plump, swollen flesh of his bottom lip. _please_ , he begs, realizing when words begin to fall from his mouth without trying as he attempts to push up, up, up into the curve of josh’s cupped palm; josh laughs into the crook of his neck, breath hot as it washes over tyler’s overheated, damp skin. he moves to suck bruises, to bite marks, teeth dragging, tongue curving over each new mark engraved into tyler’s pretty flesh. tyler keens, hips jerking, fingers tightening, digging into the protruding flesh of josh’s ass. _please_ , he says again, eyes squeezed closed as if he’s miserable, toes curling until they burn, josh laughing gleefully as he asks, _please what_?

 _you know_ , tyler insists, batting his eyelashes bashfully as if all of the sudden he has the audacity to be shy, with or without his body shed of clothes and josh’s hand wrapped around his cock. when josh shakes his head, he groans low in the back of his throat before vocalizing what he wants at the insistence of josh’s hand slowing even further around his cock; _fuck me?_ the words are small, voice tiny, and josh purrs into the side of his neck, nose dragging up the column of his throat when he nods. _anything for you, sugar,_ josh says, releasing tyler’s dick from his hold and smiling at the impatient nose he makes, hands moving to cup the undersides of his thighs.

in one swift movement, josh has tyler’s thighs shoved to his chest, resting atop them as he stares tyler down with eyes nearly blackened with lust; his cock strains against his stomach, shoved between his thighs, and josh’s hands prevent him from crossing his legs nervously to hide himself from josh’s prying gaze as it dips lower to stare. _mine_ , he says simply, grin sharp like tiger teeth as his fingertips press bruises into the undersides of his thighs. _that’s mine_. tyler feverishly nods, and josh’s heady eyes trail upward to look him in the face, tiger-toothed grin growing even sharper. he dips lower, chest pressing to the mattress, head between tyler’s thighs, fingernails digging into his skin.

when he blinks, josh’s tongue is on his cock, licking a thick stripe up from his balls to his head; he laughs when tyler shudders and groans, breath warm ghosting on his now wet-skin, another shudder erupting from his body. tyler hooks his thighs over josh’s shoulders to pull his mouth closer, and josh’s hands slide down to cup his ass, squeezing fingers, rolling palms. his mouth meets the head, tongue meets the slit, teeth meet a vein, nipping, sucking, slurping; tyler muffles a moan into his hand and josh pops off to remind him that he wants _to hear him_. tyler flushes red but hesitantly tugs his hand from his mouth, tangling fingers in josh’s hair, tugging, threading.

josh kisses the mess of hair around the base of his cock, kisses his balls, kisses his perineum; his tongue claims the head of his cock again, and tyler writhes under the rocking motion his mouth gives, fingers clutching desperately at josh’s hair. he bobs up and down on the tip, never moving lower, never moving faster; josh is slow when he sucks, when he slurps, when he hums, drool dripping down his chin, drool dripping down the column of tyler’s cock. it’s messy and too wet, not enough friction to get him by, almost too much as his head twists back and forth on the pillow, hips bucking; josh fondly rolls his eyes, throws an arm over his hips and pushes him against the mattress.

amused and pleased at his loss of function so quickly, josh hums around his cock before lowering his head, sinking down, throat open and ever-expanding until his nose is buried in tyler’s pubes; tyler’s hips twitch desperately against the arm holding his hips down, begging wordlessly to bury his cock into the wet heat that surrounds him entirely, seeping in through his veins and sinking into his bones. josh swallows around him, bobs his head before he pops off to breathe, swiping his tongue around his lips. he ducks his head to bite tyler’s thighs, mumbling in a low voice that he _loves the way_ he tastes.

tyler goes redder than he’s ever been; josh lifts a hand to wrap around his cock, palm growing wet with drool when he moves his hand, movements slick with his own spit. it’s disgusting, truly, but it serves to do nothing more than make josh hard enough to break bricks where his own cock is tucked into the waistband of his boxers; greedy, his hips roll to the mattress, pre-come pooling at the front of his underwear as he ghosts his tongue up the side of tyler’s cock. squeaking, hand tightening in josh’s hair, tyler’s hips buck up against josh’s arm, and he begs. _please_.

 _please what?_ josh asks, irises glinting black as he looks up through his eyelashes. _tell me what you want_ , he says, as he slides the tip of tyler’s cock back and forth over his bottom lip; tyler swallows, pants, hips twitching when he mumbles, _please fuck me_. a second pause, tyler lifting a hand to hide his face, voice hoarse from the noise he’s made when he pries out, _i really need you_. a grin splits josh’s lips like tyler’s told him everything he’s ever wanted to hear, and not a second passes before he’s crawling up the length of his body, forearms propped on either side of tyler’s head as he leans to kiss him; their hips meet, roll together fluidly as their mouths press together hurriedly.

tyler tastes himself in josh’s mouth, on his tongue when he sucks on the tip; he reaches between them to palm josh’s front, lips sealed together when he reiterates, _i really need you_. josh bites his lips before pulling back, eyes ablaze with fire tyler’s seen a million times when he growls, a predatory look etched into the features of his face, _greedy, aren’t you?_ a simple smile crosses tyler’s face as he presses a hand into josh’s hair, tugging their mouths back together; with their mouths pressed against one another, josh fumbles to open the nightstand drawer, hand delving inside, searching blindly for what he needs.

his hand meets what he wants; the coolness of a half-empty bottle. his fingers close around it and he tugs it out, momentarily parting from tyler’s lips to move his leg to where it’s cocked around his hip. the bottle comes open at josh’s hand, and he pours the liquid into his palm, rubbing it around his fingers as he kisses tyler’s neck. his lips are calming, placating, tyler leaning into his touches, purring as he hooks his legs around josh’s waist, pulling him closer. josh moves with him as he reaches between their connected bodies, giving tyler’s cock a quick stroke, wet with lube, that leaves him gasping.

 _tell me if i hurt you_ , josh says, always so slow, so caring. his eyes are full of concern, kindness, and tyler nods without question, teeth digging into the bitten, now bleeding flesh of his bottom lip. the lube is warm as josh nervously rubs it over his fingers, warm as he works one into tyler, warm when tyler sighs, pitched and high and needy, warm when josh eventually has three fingers buried inside him. tyler gasps, moans, sighs, begs, whines; he’s never quiet, and it’s unexpected but wonderful and josh never wants to hear anything else other than the sound tyler makes when he crooks his fingers just right. _i’m ready_ , tyler insists after maybe the thousandth time josh strokes his prostate with a breaking voice; _i’m ready, please, i’m ready_.

 _ready_ , josh echoes him, _ready_. tugging off his shorts, he throws them over his shoulder to join tyler’s on the floor. he settles between tyler’s spread thighs and bent knees, hands gripping hips, and he presses himself close, leaning down on his forearms pressed to either side of tyler’s chest; his flushed, full cock rocks between tyler’s legs, stroking testicles, and tyler sighs as he winds his arms around josh’s shoulders, holding him, treasuring him. his eyes are wide and lovely, eyelashes long and thick when he blinks; his lips are swollen, bitten, bleeding, and josh kisses him, licks at the blood and sucks on the marks. maybe, if he tries hard enough, he can taste his own kisses on tyler’s tongue.

 _please_ , tyler asks again, lips slotted together, tongues moving as one unit; _please_. josh smiles into his mouth, fumbles for the bottle of lube and pours more into his opened palm. his hand moves to his cock, rocking, grasping, lube warm and slick as it slides up and down the length; tyler hurriedly kisses his neck in wait, mouth open and as wet as the lube josh is slicking his cock up with. his kisses aren’t friendly, nor romantic; they’re rapid, angry, full of teeth and no tongue as he bites, bites, bites, and begs, _please, please, please_ , between every peck to josh’s throat. josh gets nervous every time before he fucks tyler, always worried he’ll hurt him on accident, and his eyes are wide when he looks tyler in the face, when he says, _tell me if i hurt you_.

tyler nods, brings their lips together for a kiss. josh’s hands stroke his hips and he holds on for dear life when he enters tyler, hard and hot, guided by the slickness of lube. it’s an easy transition from separated to together; it’s settled with a gasp from tyler as he wiggles his hips to fully seat himself, with a smile josh gives that’s shortly pressed to tyler’s cheek. _love you_ , he whispers against his skin, and tyler smiles, and it curves into the press of tyler’s lips. _yeah_ , tyler sighs, high, desperate, hooking thighs around josh’s waist, tugging him closer so there’s no barrier between them. _yeah_.

touching hips, touching sides, touching chest, thumbs tweaking nipples, josh finds his ground with his face buried in the crook of tyler’s neck. his skin is sweat-damp and tastes like salt when josh drags his tongue over his throat, tasting, experimenting, memorizing; he finds his ground when he rocks his hips, when tyler chokes, when tyler clenches around him and groans out, _yeah_. he pulls his hips back, thrusts them forward, tries to build a rhythm, but it’s a shoddy chance. he’s already come undone just from the way tyler grinds down to meet his thrusts, from the noises tyler’s letting go of, from every little ‘yeah’ he says as josh rocks his hips into him.

 _just like that_ , tyler says when josh gets a particularly good thrust in. _oh, god, baby, just like that_. his face is red and flushed when josh looks at him, eyes squeezed closed, sharp nails drawing blood at the skin of josh’s back. his mouth is permanently parted, never wanting to be closed; josh watches his face as he fucks him, slow and unsteady, watches every whimper that tumbles from his opened mouth, watches the drool collect at his chin. his hands rest on his chest, fingers pinch his nipples, drop down to rub at sharp hipbones like the edges of knives, hips rock into him, tyler rotating with every thrust.

 _good_ , tyler says. josh thrusts harder. _good_ , tyler whines. josh thrusts harder, faster, trying to stroke deeper until tyler’s thighs tremble clenched around his hips. _so good_ , tyler cries, _so good, josh, so good_. josh smiles, confidence emboldened; his thrusting is sloppy, unsteady, but tyler writhes like he’s the best fuck he’s ever had. maybe he is. the thought makes josh smile as he leans his head down and kisses tyler for all he’s worth, tongue stroking teeth and tongue; tyler’s panting makes kissing difficult, so josh settles for pressing their hips together, settles for gripping his hips harder and tugging him down in time with his thrusts.

 _fuck_ , tyler repeats twice, three times. _fuck_. josh laughs, giggles; tyler smiles into his neck, buries his face into the skin there and moans, unabashed and high and needy and perfect. josh rubs his hands up his hips, squeezes and settles one around his cock; tyler twitches, begs _pleasejoshpleaseplease_ all in one release of breath. josh obliges, every thrust of his hips, every squeeze of his hand a blessing, a godsend. tyler twitches, writhes, moans, begs, and josh lets him, lets him roll his hips without restraint, rocks into him with everything he has in his body. _c’mon_ , josh nudges his neck open-mouthed, tugs his cock and thrusts his hips. _c’mon, ty, c’mon, baby._

and tyler does as he’s told; he cries when he comes, tears collecting in his eyes, streaking his cheeks when his wet eyelashes flutter and brush josh’s cheek. he cries and he cries and he begs, hips never stilling as they rotate and grind down onto josh’s rocking thrusts; josh smiles and moans, grunts tyler’s name before he spills inside tyler, hot and wet, filling him completely, spilling out of him when his cock slips from his stretched hole. tyler’s still crying when josh rubs a hand over the come spread sticky over his stomach, still crying as he watches josh push his fingers into his mouth and suck them clean.

his crying subsides into a few shaky hiccups when josh presses their lips together. tongues collide, and tyler tastes himself; their noses bump, wet eyelashes fluttering as josh breathes life back into his lungs. _you’re so good,_ tyler mumbles when they separate, delves into a yawn as josh kisses every bit of his face; he brings his hands up to cradle tyler’s jaw, wipes away his tears and kisses his nose. _you’re not so bad yourself_ , josh mumbles, voice quiet as if he's afraid he'll shatter the vulnerability and fragility of the moment, and tyler smiles, petting the notches of josh's spine. josh presses more kisses to his face before rolling off of him and settling on his side, pressing a hand to his chest so he can feel his beating heart underneath his fingertips.

 _you're so good_ , tyler says again, turns his head to face him; eyes wide, mouth parted, he's never looked more sincere. _that wasn't just - me talking, you know_. and josh grins, and there's a flutter in his lungs, and he's never been so in love than when he gets to push their mouths together and feel tyler's heart speed up underneath his hand; he kisses him three times, quick succession, wet and fast before separating and mumbling within the centimeter of space between their lips, _i know_.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - **@joshseph**


End file.
